


Entertainer

by Swiss_Roll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiss_Roll/pseuds/Swiss_Roll
Summary: After divorcing and having an accident in his old job as a cop, Rick Grimes struggles to support his family. In his search for a job and thanks to his friends he ends up as a stripper. When someone new arrives to the club he notices something strange, and in his efforts to find out what it is his life will change forever.





	Entertainer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I appreciate every comment or suggestion for the story as I find strippers and other kind of sex workers hard to write from fear that I might be disrespectful, it is a job as any other and i wanna treat it as such. This a translation of a fic of the same name that you can find on wattpad, it is also written by me and is in spanish. Hope you enjoy it and again, thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: due to seeing a lot of spanish speakers reading this fic I chose to post the spanish version here on ao3 too, you can find it on my profile if you're interested. Enjoy!

“Carl, I’m leaving now” Rick called from the door towards his son.

“Yeah, sure”

“Make sure to go to bed early, see you tomorrow princess” The man knelt down to kiss his daughter’s forehead as he stroked her golden hair. Once he tried to pull back the girl held onto his leg.

  
“Daddy, don’t go"

  
“Don’t worry love I’ll be back soon” Judith stared at him with sad eyes, but soon she let go of his leg and held her teddy bear tightly.

  
“It’s alright” Rick knelt once more to give her one last kiss before walking out the door and into his car.  
  
Rick put the key in the ignition and started the car, then he started driving towards the bar. He still wasn’t used to his workplace, from policeman to stripper, everytime he thought of it the situation sounded even more ridiculous, but he hadn’t had a choice. He knew his job was dangerous, sure, yet after ending up in a short coma due to an incident he realized he just couldn’t take the risk.  First of all, he could have died, and the mere thought of leaving his children was unbearable, and then he was met with another problem, he needed a new job. Honestly, Rick would have preferred any other job, but his friends got it for him almost immediately after he quit, he had no other choice but to take it. However, he really couldn’t complain, he had been there for a year now and the pay was good.  
  
Once he parked in the employee lot he prepared to enter the building, he wasn’t that extroverted, or as relaxed as his coworkers who clearly enjoyed the attention they received from both women and men. Rick didn’t really mind, but he wouldn’t say he enjoys it. He entered through the back door, it led right into the backstage where all the dancers prepared.  
  
“Rick! You finally got here, go get changed, we open in an hour" His boss ordered, as serious as ever.  
  
Without saying a word Rick just headed to the dressing room, as usual, his friends and coworkers were there, but something was different this time, someone, more so.  
  
“Rick, hey!” His good friend Glenn walked over to say hi.

  
“Uh, hey" Rick answered mindlessly, his eyes where fixed on the stranger, he’d never seen him in there before “Who is that?”

  
“Oh, the new guy? He was hired recently, it’s his first day i’ve heard”

“I see..”

  
“You should go say hi, I haven’t seen him talk to anyone but the boss since he got here”

  
“You haven’t talked to him?”

  
“You know me Rick, I’m not great with first impressions, besides, look at him, he looks like he could bash my head in if he wanted to” The young man laughed as he scratched his head. “Anyways, gotta practice, see you later” He said before leaving to the stage, leaving Rick alone and staring at the man, after a few seconds he left to get changed.  
  
Rick was thankful that his uniform was a bit uh, more modest, not like Jesus, a short shirt that barely covered a portion of his chest and very tight boxers, he didn’t get how he felt comfortable being so exposed in front of so many people. Rick, instead, just wore tight jeans and a shirt which he had to dispose of while dancing. Once he was ready Rick headed to the main area right in front of the stage, everyday before opening everyone would practice their routine.  
  
By the time Rick arrived Glenn was finishing his routine. Once done the rest of the men applauded as was custom, Glenn was smiling, that was a good thing from the job, there was trust, kindness and admiration between the employees, which is why no one felt uncomfortable during rehearsals, even if they messed up occasionally like the young man did.  
  
“Rick, you go next" His boss ordered, Rick nodded and got up on stage. He waited until the music started playing and began his routine. His eyes kept closed in the beginning, occasionally half opening, his expression was serious. In the moments in which he looked forward he noticed black eyes centered on his body, the new guy was staring, eyes roaming him up and down, what the hell was he looking at? Rick wondered as he thrust his hips against the pole. The man’s eyes didn't leave his body for a single second as a smile formed on his face. Sweating a little and breathing heavily Rick finished his routine and then the applauses came. The new guy had a wide and shiny smirk, with his sight down Rick exited the stage and sat on the first seat he found, unknown to him, right next to the black eyed man.  
  
“You’re good" Rick turned his head startled by the voice to find him sitting by his side.  

  
“Uh, thanks…”

  
“Negan, I’m Negan” The man held out his hand towards Rick in an attempt to be kind. “And you, handsome?”

  
“Rick, and please don’t call me that”  
“Whatever you say gorgeous"

  
“Stop, and don’t look at me that way" Rick turned his head away after the firm sentence.

  
“Shit, I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, I was just trying to break the ice y’know? I’m sorry Rick”

  
“Break the ice?”

  
“I thought it was necessary, everyone’s been a goddamn buzzkill so far”

  
“Buzzkill?”

  
“Yeah, no one’s bothering to speak a single word to me, like I’m a fucking plague or some shit” Negan hissed and neared the glass to his lips, taking a sip.

  
“Can’t blame them"

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I mean, you’re intimidating"

  
“Are you kidding?”  

  
“No, you look big, strong, and there’s something about your face. You got me nervous when you started smiling”

  
“Look who's talking”  

  
“What’s intimidating about me?”  

“You make me feel trapped, you haven’t stopped staring at me since you got here" Rick frowned in surprise at his words, sure, he’d been staring every once in a while, but it wasn’t that much, was it?

“What’s wrong about me staring? You’re new here"

“Hey, I’m not complaining, I love the attention, but I don’t think you’re looking at me ‘cause you like me" Rick kept frowning still in thought, it wasn’t possible that he’d been checking him out without knowing, right? Negan’s smirk grew back on after Rick’s silence, just as wide as the last. “So I’m wrong huh?”

“What?” It took Rick a second to realize what the man was implying “No, no, it’s not that, I just-"

"I’m just messing around Rick, calm down a little" Negan snickered

“Whatever you say" Rick rolled his eyes, a small smile hidden on his lips.

“That's the attitude” He smiled too much, that was clear. Negan grabbed the glass again and drank some more, not that it was absolutely wrong, but Rick preferred not to drink, and it seemed Negan was drinking quite a lot.  
  
“Is this the first time you work at a club like this?”

“Nah, I’ve worked at a few before, what about you?”

“First time, I used to be a cop"

“Cop? How the hell did you end up here?”

“Long story, you’d get bored”

“Doubt it" As Negan answered Rick looked up, realizing that Daryl and Jesus were practicing their double routine, it was dirty, and it would be wrong to refer to it as a dance. He couldn’t see himself doing it, maybe since they were close it was easier.

“I used to be a teacher, you know?” Negan’s words brought Rick back from his thoughts.

“Huh, how did you end up as a stripper?”

“Long story too"

“Tell me"

“Maybe some other day, if you tell me yours too"

“Alright” The two men shared smiles for a moment until their boss interrupted.

“We’re out of time, go finish getting ready" Instantly everyone got up and towards the backstage, in exception for the duo that had just finished.

 

The neon lights got turned on along with the music, the mix of sensations was overwhelming. Rick hated the atmosphere, dark, humid, like a dark cave ventilated only by the breath of drunk horny people. Yet still it was surprisingly cold, it didn’t help that he had to walk around half naked.

Three long hours of usual work came by, Rick flirted with a guy here, a woman there, everyday stuff, really. He was sitting in the bar resting for a moment when he looked around, slightly far from him was the new guy, what was his name..? Oh, Negan, yeah, he was flirting with a man. Rick watched in silence while he slid his hand on the other man’s leg and all the way up to his groin. Negan wasn’t shy, that’s for sure. A few minutes later Rick saw them walk away and to the private dance room.

 _That will get him a good tip_ , he thought, unable to stop himself from imagining what would go on in there. The client laying on the couch as Negan spread his legs to sit on them, slowly getting rid of his tight leather jacket. For a moment Rick wondered what it would be like to be in that man’s position, having Negan on top of him. His hips moving and rubbing against his groin-

“Hey handsome" A voice woke him up from his fantasy, as a man neared from behind “Can I buy you a drink?”

Rick turned around instantly before responding “Sure thing handsome” _More work,_ he thought, pretending to hear the man and smiling as he always did when one of them neared.  
  
A long while of compliments, laughs, fake smiles and sitting on the man’s legs went by before he was gone. During that time Rick had eyed again and again the private room, and he never saw Negan or the man come out at any moment. He was starting to worry, so he walked towards the room and entered, but there was no sign of Negan or the client. Weird.

The rest of the day flew by, Negan appeared a few times, but he was always gone right after. Weird, very weird.

  
  
The day ended as quick as it started and Rick was leaving to the parking lot when he realized it was raining heavily, the streets were covered by a thin yet noticeable coat of rain. _Not like it’s a problem_ , he thought walking over to his car.  
  
“Son of a bitch" A growl interrupted him in his path, coming from the door, there was Negan, wearing his leather jacket and a scarf. In his hand he held a cellphone, he looked at it before nearing it to his mouth.

“Hey shit face, I called you forty-fucking minutes ago, hope that cunt you’re eating is really goddamn good cause if you leave me here I’ll wreck your fucking face, hope it’s worth it" He said towards the phone, pretty much hissing.  
  
“Hey, uh, is everything okay?” Rick couldn't help but ask. Once Negan realized his presence he turned to him.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just that jackass Simon is too goddamn lazy to do me a favor and pick me up, and with the streets like this I can’t go” He answered pointing to his motorcycle with his head.

“Come in, I’ll take you home" Rick offered signaling to his car.  
  
“What?”

“Are you coming or not?” He asked once more as he walked to the car

“Yeah, yeah" Negan answered following, they both got in quickly to avoid getting wet. “Thanks”  
  
“It’s okay, It’s your first day after all" Rick smiled as he turned on the car “How did it go by the way?”

  
“Great" Negan responded with a smirk “Lots of people here are into older men, I’ve been called daddy more times today than in any other place” He laughed making Rick slightly do it too.  
  
“Aren’t you too old for this?”  
  
“Well damn I didn’t know you could guess people’s age. C’mon Rick, do I look that old? Cause if I’m being honest you’re not the youngest one in there either" He mocked “By the way, dro me off at the A.T. departments down south”  
  
Rick nodded changing direction “I know I’m not that young, I’m just saying I can’t see myself working on this at your age"

“So you have… what? Ten years left?”  
  
“Seven”  
  
“Or you could keep working, trust me, there’s an audience for men in their fifties, specially one like you”  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, half smirking as he glanced at Negan for a second. Yeah, it was about time he admitted it, he was an attractive and charismatic man. His voice was thick and soft like melted chocolate, and his smile was wide and bright, everytime it was back on his face it caught his eyes. It was strange, this man managed to capture Rick’s attention in just a day. But, he’d left early, right? And then he came back, and then he was gone again, right?  
  
“By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you”

“Whatever you want angel”  
  
"I-uh, I saw you going into the private room with a man, a while later I entered cause I needed to use it. But you weren’t there, I didn’t see you at the bar either, or backstage, neither was the man" Negan kept complete silence, so Rick kept talking. “Then you were back, and then you disappeared again, all of your companions did too”

“Really? How weird"

“Did something happen?”

“Maybe my memory sucks ass, but that I remember, no" There was something strange about the way Negan spoke, dry and simple, even angry you could say.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay, I know how some clients can be"

“Do I look like I’m not okay?” Negan growled with a frown “Why don’t you mind your fucking business?”

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry" Rick apologized before the man’s aggressiveness. “I didn’t think you’d react this way"

“No, don’t apologize, you’re doing me a favor right now" Negan sighs rubbing his eyes with his hand “But really, it was nothing"

“You can tell me if anything’s happening, y’know? I know maybe I shouldn’t meddle in but you were gone for a long time and it worried me and-"

“Hey, Rick” Negan interrupted snapping his fingers in front of Rick’s eyes. _Shit, he’d started rambling_ , Rick blinked, and focused back on the road. “I’m fine, I’m gonna be fine, everything’s fine" Negan calmed him down with a smile and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. “But, y'know, thanks for worrying about me, angel"  
  
“Welcome" Rick answered smiling back, he wondered why Negan called him that, he was probably just teasing.

  
From that moment on until they arrived the car remained silent, except for whatever song was on the radio and the sound of the pouring rain. Once they reached the building, Rick parked in front.  
  
“Thank you, Ricky" Negan smiled to him as his hand settler on the door’s handle “If you ever need a favor, whatever it is, let me know”  
  
"Alright" They shared smiles for a second more before Negan left the car. “Oh, by the way" Once outside he turned back to Rick and leaned on the open window “Daryl, Paul and me are gonna take a ride on Thursday, you in?”  
  
“Thursday? The free day?”  
  
"Yeah  
  
"I don’t know, I have to stay with my kids"

"C’mon man, it won’t take that long" 

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Of course” Negan gave him one last smile before waving goodbye and walking into the building.

  
  
○○○

  
“Of fucking course, I should’ve known" Negan rolled his eyes as he walked into the apartment, his two roommates were making out on the couch, one on top of the other. The moment they saw him walk in they pulled up a sheet on top of their naked bodies.

“Knock on the door asshole" Dwight complained.

“Why the fuck are you fucking on the living room?”

“We live here too" Simon added

“Yeah, and so do I, and Arat, and trust me, none of us wants to see whatever sick shit you do to each other" Negan says heading to the kitchen, meanwhile searching for the woman with his sight.

“Don’t be a hypocrite, you’ve joined us more than once" Dwight mocked.

“Why don’t you join in today? We don’t plan on stopping” Simon grinned as his hand slid under the covers.

“No thank you, I’ve had enough for today"

“Oh right, you started work today, how did it go?”  
  
“Three" Negan responded as he opened the fridge

“Three?!” The men exclaimed almost at once.

“Yeah, three, all of them terrible" He took a long sip right out of the bottle of soda after speaking.  
  
“What kind of terrible?”

“Rocks, those dirty ones you see on the street that look a lot more solid than they are” Unusual description, but he knew they would get it.  
  
“Thought you preferred to give" Simon laughed lighting up a cigarette.

“It’s true but it’s good to have something else to enjoy other than the money” He said as he laid on the other couch, bottle still in hand.

  
“Did you get caught?”

“No, they’re as dumb as I thought” Negan answered, and stared forward in thought before speaking again. “Actually, someone did realize I left, the guy that brought me here, Rick"

“You already fucked up" Dwight mocked and borrowed his partner’s cigarette.  
  
“No, I convinced him that nothing happened. The poor man was worried, but you gotta see him, he’s fucking eye candy”

“First day of your job and you're already in love?” Shamelessly Simon slid his hand under the sheet once more making his partner tense a little. Negan did nothing but roll his eyes and continue speaking

“If you’d seen him you’d be too, if it weren’t because he’s my coworker I’d pay him to dance for me, his figure, the  way he moves” Through his mind images of Rick flew by, of every single instant he saw him that day “He’s a fucking angel too, he offered to bring me home, worried about me, you really should have seen him, he was so nervous, it was fucking adorable"

The two men were now absolutely ignoring him, now back onto touching and making out under the sheets. Unbothered Negan continued.

“Shit, I want him” He mumbled to himself, it wasn’t sentimental, hell no it wasn’t, but he wanted him, _he really fucking did._ He wanted a night with him, no; more than one. His mind started wandering, and without saying another word he left towards his bedroom.


End file.
